


you're the sweetest thing

by maxbegone



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate POV, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Missing Scene, Season 6 Spoilers, This Fic is completely Self-Indulgent, listen all i'm saying is that i love them alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Patrick would choose David over everything else.It will always be David.Or, a series of moments where Patrick realizes how much David means to him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	you're the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the self-indulgent missing moments fic that has been written a hundred different times already, that nobody asked for but definitely needs more of. 
> 
> Title from Sweetest Thing by Allman Brown.

**_Meeting_ **

Patrick Brewer was a go-getter. In groups, he was always the one doing the planning and organizing. Patrick Brewer was a take-charge guy who knew what he wanted and had a way of working towards that goal.

David Rose threw a wrench in that system. 

This guy dressed in all-black, wearing a sweater, with perfectly-styled hair, walked right into his life - well, Ray’s office, really - and Patrick was immediately intrigued.

Taken would be a little too on-the-nose, wouldn’t it? 

“Patrick,” he extended the hand in greeting. 

“David.” The rings he wore on his right hand were cool against his own. 

“David Rose, you bought the general store.”

“Leased.” It was sharp. “Leased the general store.” 

They sat across from each other at the desk, Patrick watched with maybe too much amusement as David scrambled - with confidence - to piece together his business plan. What it came down to was…pretty vague. He couldn’t gather whether David really had a plan or had leased the store while juggling ten ideas.

But he was completely taken aback by this man’s demeanor, and Patrick wasn’t one to half-ass a job. When David left with his business card and form in-hand, Patrick leaned back in his chair with a sigh, his hands clasped behind his head. He watched Ray work with the couple taking the awkward engagement photos across the room for a minute, then got back to his paperwork.

His smile still lingered.

Later that afternoon, he received six or seven voicemails from David Rose who, Patrick surmised, was either flustered or high. He listened intently, but it took a few tries to pull all of the necessary information David was babbling about. Patrick managed to get enough to fill out his form. 

_Rose Apothecary._

He hummed. The name worked. It suited the business model, it suited _David,_ and they only just met for a few minutes that same morning. 

Patrick was on-board with this idea, maybe a little too on-board, but he didn’t mind. This David Rose was entertaining, and at the very least he needed some help. 

——

**_The Store_ **

A few weeks passed and suddenly Patrick found himself walking up to Rose Apothecary with David’s business license. He could have mailed it and called it a day, but he felt obligated to see that it was handed to David directly. He’d framed it, not that it was necessary, but it was out of courtesy. 

Surely David would be proud of his business and would want to display his license proudly, right? 

Eh, who knows. 

The shop was coming together; boxes were stacked up, and merchandise was slowly being placed into their respective spots. It smelled like a fresh coat of paint and a little woodsy. It was soothing. 

A young woman was standing by one of the display tables when Patrick walked in. She greeted him cheerfully and Patrick quickly learned that this was Alexis, David’s sister.

David walked out of the back room just has Alexis finished tying a scarf around his neck. To say he felt more than a little awkward would be an understatement. David pointed out that the scarf was in fact made out of cat hair.

Cat hair. Right, allergies. _Take it off!_

Patrick watched David study the business license - and the frame- for maybe a minute too long. And when David addressed that the frame was actually “a little too corporate” for the store, Patrick bit back an amused smile.

 _Alright then,_ he thought. _That’s how it’s going to be._

It wasn’t like he was making his way to leave just yet, Patrick wanted to discuss helping David out a bit, and he offered to. But apparently that translated to Alexis volunteering him to move all of the boxes she didn’t feel like moving herself. He did it anyway. Offering to help David with a product log and promotional ideas could wait until later. Business things. Logistical things. 

Patrick had to admit that moving boxes was a little bit cathartic. Maybe that’s where the idea for the grants came from. 

He pitched it to David the following day, and if his grateful smile, lips tucked-in tight, was anything to go by, Patrick was now officially invested. The whole thing made his chest swell in a way he couldn’t quite understand.

Patrick thought to himself, _Partners. They could be partners._

It was nice. 

——

**_Soft Launch_ **

The store was finally open. Amidst all of the last-minute things like getting the insurance (David’s job) and having an electrician come in and fix the lighting behind the cash (also David’s job), the day had finally arrived. Everything seemingly ran like a well-oiled machine, and it was beginning to feel real. For both of them. 

David had texted him late the night before when he couldn’t sleep because of the excited jitters he was having. Patrick was in the same boat. They had done everything they could to prepare, and it was go-time. 

The store was alive and packed to the brim with customers. There was wine and food, and David was on the floor mingling and up-selling. Patrick was quite impressed. Then again, David told him he _had_ run galleries in his past life, so he really shouldn’t be too surprised that he knew how to work a crowd. 

He was also Moira Rose’s son. That spoke numbers. 

This little venture was really taking off. Patrick couldn’t stop smiling. 

He caught David’s attention from across the room and offered a proud smile. David returned it, equally as proud if not more, with his lips pursed in a way that made the swell in Patrick’s chest come back again. 

By six the crowd had dwindled out but the excitement of the day still blanketed the atmosphere. David let out a hefty sigh that proclaimed “We did it!” They each poured a glass of the leftover wine and settled into the quiet, the day washing over them. 

Patrick brought up the argument about how the grand opening would have brought sales up a bit, if only to jab at David a bit. He retorted, claiming that the soft launch brought in more people than a hard launch. Patrick set his wine down on the counter, his head shaking, and opened his arms for a hug.

“Congratulations, man.”

“Congratulations to you.” 

He hooked his chin into David’s shoulder, clapping him on the back. David squeezed him for a moment before letting himself fully relax into the hug. It lingered, they swayed a bit, but neither of them made a move to end it. Patrick _really_ didn’t want it to. David’s cologne, whatever it was, had a sort of calming effect that was making Patrick melt. 

It felt good to hug him, his business partner, his friend. He hoped, even if it was just for a second, he would never have to let go. 

Maybe that wasn’t totally appropriate, but Patrick didn’t care.

Of course, the lights behind the counter flickered out and called it for them. 

Patrick texted David late that night, a simple but sure thing.

**Patrick:**

**I’m really happy with how everything went today.**

David’s response was nearly immediate;

**David:**

**Me, too. Thank you, Patrick.**

And if he stared at that text for a long time well, no one could prove it.

——

**_David’s Birthday_ **

Weeks went by, the store was thriving. Alexis hung out often but David chased her away if she wasn’t willing to help with something. Stevie would come by, too, and tease David alongside Patrick. She would leave occasionally with something small, like a lip balm or a tube of lavender hand cream, waving it in front of David’s face to annoy him. He would scoff, arms crossed in a huff, and Stevie would completely ignore him. 

“This is payment for literally everything I’ve done for you and have had to deal with since you moved here,” she claimed one afternoon as she shoved a candle into her bag. 

David seemed tense this morning however. His normal attitude with customers was replaced with a sarcastic sharpness that Patrick found concerning. It was David’s birthday, and as it turned out his family was both busy and might have forgotten about it. 

So Patrick offered to go to dinner. Insisted, really. 

Eight o’clock rolled around and Patrick had already been sitting in the café for fifteen minutes, nervously fidgeting with the gift bag next to him. He’d spent most of the early evening after closing up shop - and after making David leave early because “It’s your birthday and you deserve a night off. _Go.”_ \- digging around their stockroom for a gift bag. A month ago, he had set aside the store’s first sale receipt with plans to do something sentimental with it. 

He put it in a frame that would earn David Rose’s seal of approval. At least he hoped. 

Patrick also spent twenty minutes in front of the mirror debating on whether the suit jacket he was wearing was overkill. It fit him well, but maybe it was too formal? It was just the café, not one of the fancier places out in Elmdale.

Eventually he said, “Screw it,” and headed out.

David showed up just after eight and he looked _good._ Patrick’s breath hitched a bit. This was David’s birthday dinner, a casual dinner, not a date. Definitely not. 

Alright maybe it was. Silent, unstated, secretly hoping, but David probably didn’t think it was. There was no way. It was just a casual dinner as business partners.

Right? Right. Okay.

That apparently didn’t mean anything because the way David looked when he walked over made Patrick’s heart pound. This man, his business partner and one of the first friends he’s made in awhile had caused his stomach to knot-up over and over again. 

This was a crush. It _definitely_ wasn’t appropriate, and David _definitely_ wasn’t going to reciprocate, but it was a crush. Patrick was beginning to come to terms that it was, in fact, a big one. 

He finally let out the breath he was holding in. 

At this point, anything Patrick said had an undertone of flirtation and he wasn’t sure he would be able to control it. It was mild, it was fine. 

He was about to suggest a bottle of Cab’ to go with David’s mozzarella stick wine pairing comment when Stevie came in.

_Definitely not a date._

He didn’t let Stevie’s arrival bother him. Did it dampen the mood? Maybe. But Stevie was cool, he liked her, and if David had invited her then he was content with that. It was his birthday after all. 

Patrick excused himself, albeit a little awkwardly, to the bathroom. He needed a minute to breathe, maybe splash some water on his face. 

He looked in the mirror. Did he look nervous? His cheeks were flushed, but it was probably the lighting. Or the jacket. The jacket was probably a dumb idea and he probably did look a little ridiculous, but he wasn’t about to take it off now. Patrick took another moment to center himself then returned to the table.

His present now sat between Stevie and David on the table, and again his heart was pounding. 

Stevie began chanting for David to open the bag at one point, and he did, with Patrick nervously watching. But that feeling all but washed away when David looked up with softness in his eyes and a gentle smile to boot. 

Stevie leaned over the table. “What is it?”

Patrick swallowed hard. “It’s just the, uh, receipt from our first sale at the store.” 

He didn’t care if it was sappy, and he certainly didn’t take his eyes off of David after that. Not once. When Stevie left hurriedly all of his earlier worries disappeared. Date or no date, he was with David and that’s all that mattered. 

*

_Don’t let him leave._

It echoed in his head the whole ride to the motel, a comfortable silence filling the car. When Patrick looked over, David was wearing a smile to match his own. 

He put his car in park outside David’s room, they sat in silence for just a moment. 

A few exchanges of gratitude did nothing to remove the heavy energy in the air between them. 

_Don’t. Let. Him. Leave._

David moved in first. He cupped the side of his face, rings cool against the skin on his neck. Patrick gripped hard at the handle on the door. 

His stomach swooped. It felt like his first kiss. It felt sweet, and real, and he never wanted it to end. This kiss could last an eternity and it wouldn’t be enough. He made a note of David’s cologne (warm, maybe a little spiced), the feel of his lips against his own and the spark running down his spine. Everything in that moment was fragile and precious. 

When they pulled away all Patrick wanted to do was kiss him again, and again, and again and never stop. He restrained himself. 

David didn’t run away when he confessed to never kissing a guy before - not that Patrick expected him to. But it felt nice, _wonderful,_ kissing David. He could do that forever. 

They were both sheepish. David’s pursed smile, Patrick had quickly realized, was one he wanted to see in every waking moment. Everything else in the world paled in comparison.

He watched David until the door to his motel room closed behind him. Patrick drove home with the windows down and smiling the whole time. He felt in every way like a teenager. Giddy, and maybe a little loopy from the excitement. 

He didn’t sleep that night, instead he kept replaying the kiss over and over in his head.

This felt right. 

——

**_Open Mic Night_ **

It was Patrick’s idea, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a little nervous. One minute he was calm, cool, and collected, excited to be dusting off his guitar, then the next his stomach was turning.

He would be singing tonight _in front of David._

Maybe the chosen song was a little cheesy but he concluded that there really wasn’t one better suited to express how he felt about his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._ It still made his head spin a bit. They’d been together for such a short time, really, but everything was better with David in it. He never felt better in his life. 

So yes, while David looked as if he would much rather be shadowing Roland the whole day doing god knows what instead of watching people perform, Patrick was thrilled. 

David remained pressed up against the cash a little closed off when the evening started. Patrick didn’t care. If this embarrassed David so be it; he needed him to know how he felt. 

Standing up on stage to kick the night off, guitar in-hand, Patrick felt relaxed. It was as if he was transported back to when he used to perform in high school. The minute he started strumming, it felt natural. It was as if everyone in the room disappeared. It was just him and David.

He was singing to David, for David, with all his heart.

David’s expression changed from skeptical to fond, his eyes shining, the crease between his brows deep as if he was taking in every bit of Patrick’s performance. His lips were pressed into a somewhat disbelieving smile. 

It was just them. 

Patrick knew this was someone he didn’t want to lose. He knew this was someone he cared for deeply and appreciated. He wanted this feeling forever, but if _Simply The Best_ wasn’t clear enough, David Rose was his favorite person. 

Yeah, maybe it _was_ a bit cheesy. 

A rousing applause echoed through the store when the song finished, bringing them both back to Earth. Patrick went ahead and introduced the next act. 

He made a beeline for David the second he stepped off stage.

“Not a bad turnout, huh?”

David just looked at him with such a tender expression and kissed him. Patrick was on fire, every inch of him was burning bright with happiness. 

David pulled away all too soon but he kept the distance between them minimal. 

“I’m gonna stay with you tonight,” he whispered, as if he feared speaking any louder would disrupt this little bubble they created. 

All Patrick could do in response was nod and let his smile grow. He squeezed David’s hips, who was burying his face into Patrick’s neck with his arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. 

Once again, it was just the two of them in the room. 

And later on, back at Patrick’s they held each other in the afterglow, David resting head on his chest. This is how he always wanted it to be. 

——

**_Four Months_ **

He ruined everything.

He ruined the most important relationship he’s ever had because he kept his past hidden away. 

The Rose family initially threw the barbecue because David and Patrick had just hit their fourth month and, subsequently, that broke the record for David’s longest relationship. 

The day was warm and there was beer, the smell of charcoal on the grill, and sitting with David’s family Patrick felt at home. 

But Rachel showed up unexpectedly with Alexis, whom she’d apparently befriended earlier that day. Everything was laid bare on the picnic table. 

Patrick watched David’s heart break when he rushed off. He followed after him and explained everything; about Rachel, about it never working, about how David really made him feel. He broke, he felt completely raw, but he left without him. Patrick didn’t expect David to trust him again, and he honestly wouldn’t blame him if that were the case. 

Rachel was hovering by his car when he walked back out. Patrick walked over, arms crossed. 

He nodded towards the motel lobby. “Let’s talk, okay?” 

Rachel nodded silently, leading the way. He glanced over his shoulder and could see Mr. Rose peering around the corner of the building. He offered Patrick a sad smile and an apologetic shrug, but he didn’t even think he deserved that. Patrick hung his head and followed Rachel.

They sat on the worn leather couch, Patrick with his hands clasped tight in his lap.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I’m sorry I broke things off and then just…left without really explaining myself.”

Rachel remained silent.

Patrick sighed. “When we were together, I felt like there was always something missing. Like there was something you had but I didn’t, I’m not even sure that makes sense.” His voice was breaking at this point. “Maybe you were happy and I was always trying to be but I just couldn’t match that feeling.

“When I left, I had a room and a job booked and ready to go but I didn’t know what to expect. I thought moving away would let me regroup a bit. I met David and so much changed, Rachel. He was a little snippy at first but he’s been the best thing that’s happened to me.”

The look on Rachel’s face made his heart sink a bit, and he somehow managed to feel even worse, but Patrick kept going.

“I went into business with David thinking he was just going to be my business partner but he’s so much more than that. He opened my eyes to so many things and I have never felt better about myself. I didn’t know why I always felt like something was missing until I met David. We’re complete opposites. He can be bombastic at times and very particular with what he likes, but he’s…everything.” 

Patrick shook his head. “But I just ruined it all.” 

At this point his fingernails were digging into his palms enough to leave marks for quite awhile. He bit back tears and stared at the stag painting behind the front desk. 

“I really am sorry that I couldn’t be that for you, Patrick.” Rachel’s voice was soft. 

Patrick repeated, “I’m sorry.”

“I won’t lie about being a bit heartbroken,” she continued solemnly. “But if he makes you as happy as you say, then don’t let him go, Patrick. I care about you and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.” 

She placed a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. 

There wasn’t a mean bone in her body. In all the years he’d known Rachel, Patrick could count the times she’d been rude on one hand, and they were all in middle school. It still shocked him a little when she offered a hug and a sad smile. 

Teary-eyed and choked up he said, “You do, too.” And then: “My parents don’t know, so. If you see them back home just…” He put his head in his hands.

Rachel rubbed his back again. “I wouldn’t do you wrong like that,” she assured. “You do it on your own time.” 

If she left that same evening or the following morning, Patrick didn’t know. He was grateful for their talk, which he expressed to her. It took a partial weight off his shoulders but so much of it was still occupied in his chest. 

He would make it right in time. He just needed to give David some space. 

——

**_The Lip Sync_ **

David was back. He seemed refreshed and there was a skip in his step, which made David happy, but he needed to keep the distance. It’s what David wanted after all, even if he didn’t say it. 

The morning was a little awkward; they kept a wide berth around each other as they restocked, and it wasn’t until mid-afternoon that David told him he wanted to get back together. 

_Days ago._

Patrick was a bit baffled by David’s confession to holding out because of the gifts he was sending him - hell he was even wearing the bracelet, which he called him out on. He was also wearing a leather shirt which he wanted to give him shit about as well. It was summer.

He took David’s face in his hands, and it took everything in his power not to kiss him senseless right then and there, but he needed to make a point. Patrick held him there for a moment, trying not to lose himself in the gentle amused look David was giving him, and went to lunch alone. 

Patrick’s short walk to the café had him both smiling like an idiot and shaking his head.

He was ready to head out after closing that night, but David pulled out a chair and had him sit. He did, a little curious at best.

And then, as if it completely enveloped the room, music started playing. Tina Turner’s voice echoed through the empty store as David shimmied toward him, _lip syncing._

And _god_ was he into it. David was dancing around and making an absolute fool of himself all for Patrick, who was completely enraptured with the performance. His cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling but it was just so endearing. 

He knew it then. Powerfully, with certainty, in this surreal and utterly wonderful moment, he loved David. That he was _in love_ with David. It was such a refreshing realization. He’d known really for awhile, but he knew now more than ever.

Patrick Brewer loved David Rose more than he had loved anything and anyone before.

He loved his ridiculous dancing. He loved his sweaters and the skirt he wore, and the rings on his fingers. He loved the way his voice shot up two octaves when he was startled or offended, he loved the way his eyes crinkled at the corners and how soft they were when they were alone together. He loved his complex coffee order and his love of pastries. He loved his crooked smile and the way his lips pinched off to one side. 

He loved kissing David and being kissed by David, and he loved all of his eccentricities. 

Patrick loved David wholeheartedly, and with every ounce of himself. 

He pulled David into his lap when the song ended, both of them laughing hysterically, and just held him for a moment. He kissed him hard, continuing to laugh into it.

“I have to be honest about one thing,” David said, arms around his neck and still breathless. “I might have had half a bottle of champagne before I did that. And I _definitely_ didn’t pay for it.” 

Patrick shook his head and kissed him again. 

——

**_“I love you.”_ **

He said it first. Patrick felt so grounded and calm in the moment watching David struggle to carry an oblong box through the door. They were dog sweaters - because of course they were, why wouldn’t they be? - for Ted. 

David was rushing on and on about Ted and Alexis, about how she told him she loved him. It was odd. It was perfect. It was right. 

Three words and a “You’re my Mariah Carey,” later he thought David was going to collapse on him, eyes rolled back. 

He didn’t say it back, and Patrick was alright with that. He’d sprung it on him anyway. When David left, he busied himself with work. 

Patrick felt right having said it, he had absolutely no regrets there. And he knew, even if it was deep down, that David felt the same way, but he wasn’t about to pressure him into reciprocating.

When David came back an hour or so later, he greeted Patrick with a slow kiss. 

“I love you.”

It was wet with tears and it made Patrick’s chest swell like it had so many times before. Like it did every time he saw David.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

He just wanted to keep saying it to him until the words blurred together and became misshapen. Until they sounded alien and strange. They wouldn’t lose their meaning, though. They never would.

——

**_Parents_ **

David held him tightly on his couch. He had just dropped that there was a surprise party for Patrick’s birthday tonight, and that he’d invited his parents thinking they knew about them. And Mr. Rose, with all good intent, had been the one to let it slip, thinking they knew as well. 

Patrick felt a little sick.

He loved his parents dearly but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander toward the worst. Patrick cried silently while David continued to hold him. 

Patrick didn’t want to lose David. He was so good to him. 

David kissed his forehead before leaving. 

“We’ll make the most of tonight,” he swore earnestly. “No matter what.” 

Patrick blinked slowly, nodding.

“Now go get ready.” David gave his shoulders a squeeze. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

*

The café that night was full of friends, the Rose family, with David front and center and beautiful. And there were his parents, smiling at him excitedly. For just a moment all of his worries were gone. 

It had been months since he’d seen them last and _god_ did he miss them. He was so happy they were there.

Yes, David had ruined the surprise but that didn’t lessen the excitement of seeing them. He didn’t go home for Christmas, he’d gotten comfortable in Schitt’s Creek that he felt at home here.

He felt at home with David.

David reassured him that he would be there no matter what. Patrick wanted to hold him close for a minute, but he couldn’t keep his parents waiting any longer. 

Instead, he whispered an almost longing, “I love you,” as if it were the last time he would be able to say it. 

“I love you,” David returned in the softest, sweetest tone. It was just for him.

He wanted to cry sitting across from his parents. In every way he felt like a child again, a mix of nervousness and how much he’d missed them had him fidgeting. 

_Just say it._

“We’re together. David is my boyfriend, and I’ve never been happier.” 

The relief of his parents supporting him made him want to cry all over again. They liked David, a lot, and just that alone was enough to shake him from his fears.

David sat with them for a while, holding Patrick’s hand on the table. He had nothing to hide anymore. His mom asked about the store and if they could come in tomorrow - “Absolutely yes,” David had said. “We would love that.” - and his dad complimented how nice the party was. Every question they asked David was answered genuinely. No quips, no sarcasm. Just sweetness and honesty.

Before they left for the evening, David stopped them.

“I want you to know that Patrick is the best person I’ve ever met, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. I’ve grown so much because of him. He keeps me grounded, he makes me laugh, he’s a good man. I would do anything for him - within reason. I’m never playing baseball for him again.” 

They all laughed. Patrick couldn’t believe he was this lucky.

“The happiest I’ve been is with your son,” David continued. “I love him.”

His dad smiled. “As long as you treat him well.” 

“Oh he does,” Patrick cut in. David being this open was reassuring him that everything would be okay. 

His mom hugged David. “Thank you for loving our boy.” 

Now Patrick was really going to cry. 

She stepped back. “Why don’t we have breakfast tomorrow?”

David wore a proud smile. “That sounds lovely,” he nodded.

They swayed together gently in the open dining room after everyone left, the music low. The only other person in the café being Twyla standing quietly behind the counter as she polished glasses. 

He wanted this forever. Patrick wanted David and no one else. He wanted late nights with red wine in the store after hours, to lose himself in David’s sweet stare over and over again. This was a man, Patrick realized, whose smile could rid the world of all its ailments. Whatever that means. But it rang true.

He wanted David by his side until his time on this earth ran out.

Patrick wanted to marry him. He knew it then as they danced, as they hugged, he couldn’t live without him. 

Patrick would choose David over everything else. It will always be David. 

——

**_Stevie_ **

**Patrick:**

**Are you busy after rehearsal today?**

**Stevie:**

**i’m not moving anything. make david do it.**

**Patrick:**

**Not what I asked.**

**But seriously.**

**Stevie:**

**then no. why?**

**Patrick:**

**I need help with something back at the apartment.**

**…**

**Patrick:**

**I have wine.**

**Stevie:**

**i’ll be there at 4!**

*

“I’m still not moving anything, but what do you need help with?”

Patrick laughed and handed her a glass of wine. “Well hi, Stevie! I’m great, thanks for asking! How was rehearsal?”

Stevie let her bag fall to the floor. She plopped down on the couch and downed the entire glass of wine in answer.

He put his hands on his hips. “That good, huh?”

“Oh, yeah! Mrs. Rose had me do about five different accents today and I’m really glad you weren’t there for that.” 

“Aw, now I kind of wish I was.” He grabbed his glass from the bar cart, along with the bottle to refill Stevie’s glass. 

“So,” Stevie settled back into the cushions, crossing her legs. “what’s up? Where’s David.”

“He’s still at the store.” Patrick twisted his glass in his hand. “I wanted to ask you something, actually. It’s uh. Hm.”

She squinted at him. “What’s going on, Patrick?”

He drummed on his knee for a moment, letting the silence just hang there. Patrick got up, leaving his glass on the coffee table, to rummage through his bag on the bed. He came back and placed a long box in Stevie’s hand.

She immediately set her glass down next to his.

“Oh my god.” She opened up the case and gasped. “Patrick, _oh my god.”_

I wanted to ask for your permission first,” he admitted sheepishly. “I figured since you’re his best friend, and you’re so important to him, a-and you’re my friend, too.” 

“Oh my god.”

He bit back a laugh. “Care to say anything else?”

She sputtered. “Just - four rings. Gold. That’s good. Patrick, that’s really good!” She looked up at him fondly. “I don’t have to tell you to treat him right, I already know you will.” 

“Thank you. Do you think he’ll say yes?”

She closed the box and passed it back to Patrick. “He definitely will. But you need to let me know if he cries.” 

She did the honors of refilling their wine glasses and clinked them together.

“I”m really happy for both of you, Patrick.”

He smiled wide. “Thank you, Stevie.”

A moment passed. 

“Hey, can we talk about that lift?”

Stevie scoffed into her glass. “Ugh, _god_ no.” 

——

**_The Hike_ **

Champagne: check.

Cheese and crackers as per David’s request: check.

Ice packs: check.

The long black box with the four rings that Patrick kept gazing at in secret for the past two weeks: double check.

Patrick was drumming nervously against the steering wheel when David emerged from the motel excitedly. He waved to Mr. Rose who was making his way over to Roland’s truck with a handcart.

“Hi.” David leaned over the console to kiss him.

Patrick put the car in reverse. “Ready to go?”

“All set.” 

The drive to the trail was about thirty minutes. David took control of the music the whole ride there, keeping the volume low so he could ask, “Are we there yet?” every few minutes.

Needless to say, however, David wasn’t exactly thrilled when Patrick parked the car and learned that the picnic was accompanied by a hike and two backpacks. Patrick knew he would be happy once they got up there, they just needed to get through the climb first.

David’s mild complaining was beginning to irritate him less than half an hour into it. Patrick wanted to grip his shoulders and tell him to stop talking and enjoy the day together. It was beautiful out, the trail was quiet, and Patrick had it all planned out. 

But of course it seemed like something in the universe was against him today. He should have known. Patrick pivoted to head back down the trail to the car when David made a face at how much longer they had to climb for, only to step square on a branch and have it pierce right into his foot. Right through his shoe.

It took everything in his power to not swear loudly.

This was it. Patrick didn’t particularly believe in signs but this had to be one. Today wasn’t the day to propose to David. Maybe after _Cabaret_ had its run, or maybe he’d just set up a nice dinner for them at home with the fire roaring. 

Maybe Patrick would propose over a glass of wine in the store long after they closed, when it was just them and they were sitting around listening to Marlon Williams or Sufjan Stevens instead of the usual jazz that played.

Or maybe he would wake David up with coffee one morning hours before either of them needed to get ready for the day and do it then. It would be intimate, David would be sleepy and fresh-faced for only Patrick to see. He would tell him how much he loved him in that state.

But today wasn’t the day. Proposing to David on a hike with champagne wasn’t how it was all supposed to happen, clearly. He just wanted to go home and forget about it all. 

David helped him over to a rock, pulled the stick out in one swift motion, and surprised Patrick with the hand sanitizer he procured from his pocket. He had so much love for this man that was taking care of him right now. Maybe he would just propose tonight when they got home. 

David surprised him even more when he apologized and said he wanted to continue the hike, looking up at him lovingly. 

“Can you walk?”

“I think so.” It was a shy response. 

“Then we keep going,” David insisted softly.

Maybe it wasn’t the end of the world.

*

Patrick was being piggy-backed by David. For the last ten minutes of the hike, despite how much he swore he was alright to walk, David insisted on carrying him. They made it up top, and Patrick couldn’t stop staring at this man in aw as he gazed out over the woods below them. 

David Rose was a thing of wonder. He never stopped exciting him. He set up the picnic emphatically while Patrick just watched in admiration. This could be it. Patrick could still propose and the day’s mishaps wouldn’t matter.

_Do it. Do it right now._

He swallowed. “If you go into that front pocket there, there’s actually something…” 

While David dug through the bag, Patrick eased himself onto one knee. And when David turned back around to face him, breath catching, it took everything in his power to hold back tears.

The speech was one thing, it was simple and full of love, but seeing David look back at him with so much love in his eyes while he listened closely to everything he said made it all perfect. It was just them in this little space they created, alone and in love in the world. 

Nothing else mattered. A storm could rip through right now and Patrick was positive neither of them would bat an eye.

He was falling in love with David all over again when he said yes and finally kissed him. 

“Was the hike worth it?” Patrick muttered into his neck when they eventually sat down together. He was still a little teary, and the hug had lasted quite awhile..

David had his knees hiked up and the box open in his hands. “So worth it,” he whispered looking over at Patrick, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you.” 

David looked at the ring box and then again at Patrick. “Put them on for me.” 

He blinked. “David.” 

“I’m serious!” He held out the box. “Go ahead.” 

Patrick wanted to cry all over again. He shifted himself a bit to face David, taking out each ring delicately as if they’d break. Grabbing hold of David’s left hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze and placed one ring on his index finger. Then one on his middle finger. He hesitated for a moment before deciding that stacking two on his ring finger was appropriate. 

“How did I do?”

David flexed his hand, the gold bands glistening in the sunlight. “Perfect.”

Patrick placed a kiss onto each finger, lingering just a bit. 

“Today was perfect, Patrick.” David leaned his weight into him and linked their arms. “Thank you.” 

He hummed. “What are you going to do with the silver ones?”

David squinted a little. “Maybe I’ll put them on display somewhere,” he mused. “Like, in a glass case on the mantle or something. I’ve worn them for probably the last eight years, so.” 

Patrick laughed a bit. “So I guess four gold ones were a good choice, then?”

David brought his head closer and looked him right in the eye. “A great choice.” 

They kept their fingers laced together the whole ride home, smiling wide. 

Screw the universe, today was meant to be.

——

**_A Forever Thing_ **

The sun was just cresting over the top of the trees. Patrick was in bed with David and a cup of tea. It was early, and they didn’t have to be anywhere all day. 

David’s hair was messy where he was pressed against Patrick’s side. His features were soft excluding the slight furrow in his brow while he dreamed. Everything about this moment was full of domestic bliss.

Patrick looked down at his left hand - a gold wedding band sat on his ring finger. It still felt a little foreign, but it was so nice. Yesterday was wonderful in every way. It rained, and David panicked a little, but in the end the sun came out and cast golden light over everything. In the end they were married, surrounded by friends and family and so much happiness.

Yesterday, David Rose became his husband. 

He let his mind wander to years from now. Patrick wanted those late nights over glasses of red wine until they were both tipsy messes. He wanted early mornings like this one. He wanted all of the awkward moments and hilarious outbursts. He wanted David to keep surprising him every day. He wanted to grow and grow old alongside David.

Patrick was pulled from his thoughts by David stirring next to him. His eyes cracked open just enough for him to look up and smile. 

“G’morning, husband,” he grumbled sleepily. He snuggled into Patrick’s arm and kissed it.

Patrick placed a kiss in his hair. “Good morning, husband,” he whispered back, and saying that sent him. 

Settling back into the pillows he thinks, yeah, this is how he always wants it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in close to two years. What better way to get back into it than with the fandom you so recently got swept-up into?
> 
> You can follow me at maxbegone on tumblr! Thank you for reading!


End file.
